Brighid
Brighid is one of the main blades of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is the Jewel of Mor Ardain and the most powerful Blade in the Empire. She can grant tremendous power to her Driver Morag Ladir and her allies. Brighid uses the fire element, wields Whipswords, and acts as a Tank in battle. Personality Brighid, being the Blade of the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain and the Empire's strongest Blade, is a dutiful Blade to Morag. She is polite and strong-willed. She is also very wise and is attentive to the demands of both her and Morag's station; however, she will defer to Morag's decisions in conflicts. She shares a strong friendship and rivalry with Mythra, having recollected her time with the Aegis from her diary. She also expects to be treated with respect, and greatly disapproves of Tora's ideas of women. Story As the Jewel of Mor Ardain, Brighid has been used as a Blade for countless years. She also keeps her thoughts in her journal, which is passed down from generation to generation, making her one of the few Blades to have some knowledge of her past lives. During the Aegis War, she fought against Malos with her driver Hugo and developed a friendly rivalry with Mythra. Brighid is first seen as Captain Padraig fails to subdue Rex and Nia. With her help, Padraig is able to capture Nia and Dromarch, though interference from Tora allows Rex and Pyra to escape. She then meets up with Mòrag, her Driver, and the two interrogate Nia and learn the names of Rex and Pyra. Mòrag then begins spreading false rumors of Nia's execution to lure Rex and Pyra into her hands. Brighid later overhears Dughall's plan to capture the Aegis before Mòrag. After the party subdues Dughall aboard the Titan Battleship, Mòrag and Brighid challenge them to a battle as they attempt to escape. Though they appear outmatched, Rex and Poppi are able to knock over a water tower, temporarily weakening Brighid and allowing them to escape. Brighid notes that Rex had good instincts, and the two agree to not chase after Rex, sensing their paths would cross again. Mòrag and Brighid later return to Alba Cavanich to meet Emperor Niall and Aegaeon. Niall requests an audience with Rex, and Aegaeon informs the two about Jin hijacking an Ardanian Warship and stealing a large sum of Core Crystals. They also receive word about Senator Roderich's plan to resume excavating Judicium's Titan Weapons in Temperantia. Rex encounters Mòrag and Brighid once more as Ardainian Soldiers mistake Poppi for Lila. After a brief battle, Niranira reveals that Poppi is not the real culprit; Brighid and her Driver agree on a truce until the true culprit is found. Brighid and Mòrag later appear at Bulge Harbor to assist Rex in fighting off Mikhail and Patroka. Brighid helps surround the members of Torna and introduces Fan la Norne as Goddess of the Praetorium. Brighid and her Driver then join the party as they travel to Indol. As they stop in Fonsett Village, Brighid overhears a conversation between Pyra and Corinne where Pyra believes that Rex and all of Alrest would be better off without her. When Zeke challenges the party to a battle, Mòrag and Brighid refuse to partake in the battle, and Mòrag later introduces him as the prince of Tantal. As the party reaches Indol, Brighid shows Pyra her journal and advises that Pyra tell Rex everything instead of keeping him in the dark. When the party receives word of an Ardainian Titan Weapon firing at Urayan forces in Temperantia, Mòrag and Brighid lead the party in the investigation. They discover Senator Roderich did not order the attack and deduce that it was the work of Jin. They later are able to stop the Titan Weapon, and Indol intervenes before war breaks out between the two nations. After Niall seemingly returns from the dead after Bana's failed assassination attempt, he orders Mòrag and Brighid to accompany Rex on the remainder of his quest, and gives them Aegaeon's Core Crystal. When Rex appears in Anastatia's after having Pyra taken by Torna, he announces that he will leave for Argentum. Once Rex states that Pyra would be better off without him, Brighid slaps Rex and reveals the conversation where Pyra thought it'd be best if she were dead. With the help of Nia and Poppi, they convince Rex to stay and attend a meeting with King Eulogimenos. After landing in the Land of Morytha, Brighid eventually meets up with Rex, Mythra, and Jin. Using his new power as the Master Driver, Rex temporarily uses Brighid as his Blade until they can reunite with the others. She is hesitant to work with Jin but eventually accepts. She later asks Jin if she is still the same Blade he knew during the Aegis War, to which he replies that she isn't. However, before Jin leaves on the Monoceros, he admits that she is still largely the same Blade. Gallery Brighid_Portrait.png XC2-Brighid-2.jpg XC2-Mòrag-and-Brighid-2.jpg|Mòrag and Brighid XC2-Mòrag-and-Brighid.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Supporters Category:Anti Hero Category:Sidekicks Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Counterparts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heroes Category:Elderly